A Learning Experience
by themiller
Summary: The OC learning about Percabeth...  Summaries suck so that you do not know what happens in story!  Rated T for themes and language... Might need to be changed...
1. Lesson 1: He's Taken

**A/N: Ok, I know you guys think I should be working on ****Into the Darkness**** right now, and you're probably right. But I seriously needed a break. So here's a little oneshot for all you Blink fans out there. And by Blink, I mean the one and only BLINK-182. Not that it has anything to do with them, just saying that this story is dedicated to you guys.**

**As a bonus for my true fans (that just means people who, for some strange reason, love every single word I write), since you guys loved my OC perspective stuff in ****Miscalculation****, this does the same thing. Just with a different story.**

**P.S.: Should I make this a series of OC perspectives?**

* * *

><p>"Percy, I refuse to believe that your girlfriend is worth not going for that."<p>

My exasperation with Percy had reached a point that had never been seen before. The guy was a total idiot when it came to getting some.

"Adam, seriously? Would you stop encouraging me to cheat on Annabeth?"

My heavy sigh should have been response enough. However, this was me, and a follow-up monologue was required in order to effectively display my point and possibly convince my best friend of the genius of my words.

"Perce, my boy, there's a lesson you need to learn. A man who is daily offered tail of such quality cannot possibly continue with this refusal to capture said tail. It goes against the laws of nature. Your—"

Percy rudely interrupted my sagacious speech with "Shut up."

I simply smiled politely and continued, knowing that there was really nothing he could do to stop me. "As I was saying, your current attitude towards, as you foolishly call it, 'cheating'," emphasizing the imbecilic word with finger quotes, "is enormously appalling. I simply will not stand for this. When a female of such caliber as Ariel Summers blatantly offers you her… services, all the while displaying her simply exquisite bod, I refuse to allow you to turn her down like this. Despite your illusions of perfection in your current relationship, you must understand your current position. Miss Summers is constantly dropping hints, scantily clothing herself for you, even going as far as leaving one of her near-sacred lingerie sets in your locker. And you still turn her away as if she were a filthy hag. If I did not know better, I would suggest that you simply drove in the other direction, but your constantly wandering eyes that occupy Ariel's body show otherwise. You obviously desire her, yet you refuse to go after her. Are you truly the imbecile I always believed, or are you merely that oblivious?"

Percy simply rolled his eyes and replied "First off, I checked her out once, and my eyes haven't strayed since then. Second, even if I was single, I'm not gonna go for redheads. Finally, my "illusions of perfection" don't exist. I know that Annabeth and I aren't perfect, but she makes me happier than "Miss Summers" ever could."

I merely sighed and mentally reviewed the conversation that had passed between the flaming-hot redhead and ol' Waterboy mere minutes ago…

_My mouth went dry as she approached. Her hourglass figure would have made Victoria Justice red with jealousy.  
>Her voice husky as always, she began to set her trap for her prey—which sadly, wasn't me, but the one man she couldn't have. "Hey Percy. What's goin' on?"<em>

_She was usually much better than this. I realized what was going on. She was going to act safe, then blatantly offer her incredible body. It was the only tactic she hadn't tried yet._

_My idiotic friend replied with, "Oh, I dunno."_

_Great job, dude. Way to ruin your chances. Though I knew that no matter what he did, Ariel would never give up on him. The princess desired the object that was forever out of reach._

"_Oh, well, if you're not doing anything after class today…"_

_He rolled his eyes. "I have a date. With my girlfriend. Of a year and a half. Who I'm not breaking up with. Ever."_

_She then smiled in such a seductive manner that I should have been killed for the thoughts going through my head. It was as if she had wondrous powers over men. Which, in all actuality, she really did._

"_Who said anything about breaking up with her? All I'm sayin' is that you've been with her for a while, so you must be getting bored, and that I could put some excitement back in your life."_

_Why didn't she just come out and say "I want you inside of me right now." It would have been less obvious._

_However, the ever foolish Percy responded with "I'll never be bored with Annabeth."_

_She sighed in the same manner that I did when my friend was being particularly stupid, such as right now. It sounded like a mix of surprise, disappointment, and utter hopelessness. My continuous attitude towards Goode's best swimmer._

"_Ok, you know what? I'm just gonna say it, dude. I want you to screw me so hard I can't walk straight. I want to feel you pulsing and throbbing inside of me until I drain you dry. There is a ninety-four percent chance that I'm the hottest girl you've ever met, and to pass this chance up is utter stupidity. So, why don't we go find your car and have the best time of your life?"_

_This time, Percy actually did something different than his usual bored refusal. He started laughing so hard he fell over on the floor and began rolling as if he'd been listening to Jeff Dunham for three hours and had just heard Peanut's opening commentary._

_Hm. Is it possible that Percy's high opinion of Annabeth includes the belief that she is the best screw on the planet?_

_As if._

"_Ok, Ariel, listen. There is no chance of us EVER getting together. Go find some other poor soul to destroy."_

_Despite the horrible choice of insults, seeing as I could come up with better disses in my sleep (I was actually disappointed in Percy. He was usually great with comebacks, and the poorness of that particular one just showed how little he cared about the situation), Ariel was appalled that someone would speak to her that way. No sane person would do that. The men fawned over her, and the girls loved/feared her. It was social suicide to EVER do something to piss her off. Which really made me respect Percy. And hate him for being so cocky that he wouldn't take such an amazing opportunity._

_Ariel Summers, the hot, cool, calm, collected junior from Goode High started screaming her head off at my irritating friend. The sheer shrillness of her cries was enough to alert the entire hallway that something was horribly wrong. While I immediately clapped my hands over my ears in a vain attempt to shut out the sound, Percy simply rolled his eyes and began walking in the other direction. Ariel's shrieking stopped as soon as it had started, the shock of someone ignoring her simply too much for her admittedly fragile ego to handle. I then turned to walk after my friend, praying to the powers that be to allow me to survive the hurt that was inevitably coming down on one Percy Jackson. I had no doubt that I would catch some of the aftershocks, and most likely part of the actual blows, but I hoped that my social life would survive the grave mistake Percy had just made._

I shook myself out of that awful memory as a blond girl I'd never met began sneaking up behind Percy. While I initially made a move to help him, I stopped myself, believing that he deserved whatever this girl had in store for him.

How wrong I was.

When this mystery blond reached Percy, she gave a shriek of joy and then leapt onto his back. He almost fell over, then somehow reached to his back and managed to bring her to his front. The sheer happiness on the man's face surprised me, but not nearly as much as the intense kiss that followed said happiness. They sucked on each other's face for at least five minutes before I finally decided to step in.

"Uh… Perce? You mind telling me who the hell that is?"

My words caused the two of them to practically leap off each other. "Uh duh…" was the only thing that lucky bastard managed to get out. Luckily, the blond stranger stepped in.

In the half a second before she started speaking, I noticed several things about her. This new girl was at least on par with Ariel, if not better, when it came to pure hotness. Her blond princess curls perfect, her face perfectly proportioned. And her… well, the other stuff just made it better, to say the least. Then there was the fact that she could actually touch Percy, which is something that which Ariel never could. But the most startling feature was her eyes. They were just as striking as Percy's startling green ones, and seemed to gaze right into your soul, just as his did. The only contrast was their color, a storm grey that was beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

She opened her mouth to speak, and I instantly stopped my analysis of her incredible figure in order to not appear a creeper. "I'm Annabeth." As if that explained everything.

"Hello, Annabeth. I'm Adam. And I was wondering how exactly you managed to pull that little stunt off…"

Her face contorted into an expression that seemed underused on this face; a face of utter confusion. "What stunt?"

"The one where you appear to be attempting to suck the soul out of my friend here."

She smiled mischeviously and replied, "Oh, this one?", and immediately returned to kissing the life out of Percy.

When they came up for air, that odd look crossed her otherwise amazing face. "You haven't mentioned me?"

Percy's face resembled a deer looking down the barrel of a gun, as if knowing that he didn't somehow convince the wielder of said gun that he shouldn't be shot, there was no way he was going to survive. "Wise Girl, I have mentioned you, he just doesn't really pay attention…"

Realization hit me like a train wreck. "OH! You're the girlfriend, huh?"

The amount of happiness radiating from the two of them at the word "girlfriend" cannot even begin to be described. Annabeth replied with a simple, "You betcha!"

Understanding of Percy's actions now flew into me like the Saturn V rocket. Annabeth was totally worth turning down any tail that presented itself, because her particular tail was better.

"Ok, you know what, Perce? I think I kinda get why you keep telling Ariel no."

Annabeth smile disappeared, as if it had never existed. "Does this mean what I think it means, Seaweed Brain?" He merely gave her a small smile and a slight nod. She proceeded to interrogate me and "Seaweed Brain" about the girl who just couldn't stop hitting on her boyfriend. I began to feel sorry for Ariel Summers. She was in for at least a week of hell…


	2. Lesson 2: She Has Jealousy Issues

**A/N: Ok, so I've finally decided. Each chapter will switch between Percy's friends and Annabeth's friends. So, since the last was Percy… Here is ANNABETH!**

**(P.S.: Wow. I have way too many stories going on right now… It's just, when I get an idea, I have to write about it. And honestly, those other two stories are SERIOUS work. I have to do research with both, and coming up with somewhere to actually take the plot is difficult… I'm a total idiot ;))**

* * *

><p>Anika Beverly Ritter had always known her best friend to be calm, collected, smart, and only dangerous if you interrupted her studying or if you called her "Annie". And even then, it was more jokingly than true anger.<p>

She had seen Annabeth Chase get angry once. And that had been at a guy—Brent Beck—who just wouldn't leave her alone when she turned him down for a Friday night date. To be honest, it wasn't even that scary.

However, after Anika met Annabeth's boyfriend… well, she quickly found out just how angry (or jealous) her blonde friend could get.

_3 Weeks Earlier_

_The two blonde (bombshells, as Anika preferred) were discussing the reasons behind Annabeth's recent return to happiness after nearly eight months of utter depression. They hadn't seen much of each other during that time, as Annabeth spent quite a bit of it at her odd year-round summer camp._

_Of course, from Annabeth's perspective, this wasn't a discussion. It was a full-blown, bright light in your face, worthy of good-cop-bad-cop strategy interrogation._

"_Did you get accepted into Parsons early?" was Anika's latest guess._

"_No. Not even that could make me this happy, Anika. Could you just leave me alone so I can enjoy my—"_

_Annabeth cut herself off, realizing that she almost gave her reason away. _

"_Your… Oh my god. Your boyfriend is back from his… trip?" Anika was unsure of where exactly Annabeth's supposedly amazing partner-in-sexual-escapades (What? They're 17, and the girl isn't stupid) had been for the past year or so, but she did know that Annabeth had been… unhappy about it._

_More like terminally depressed._

_Annabeth blushed a furious red, giving away the fact that Anika had hit the mark with perfect accuracy._

_Most girls at this point, having discovered that their best friend's "true love… *sigh" had returned, would be, to describe in a major understatement, flipping out of their freaking minds._

_Like our friend Annabeth, Anika was not most girls._

"_So… He's back? For how long?"_

_Annabeth's blush receded and her eyes glazed over, and a heavy and breathy sigh that sounded something like "forever" escaped her lips._

_Anika stared at the future architect with a look that can be feebly described as complete and utter disgust._

"_Did you just sigh out "forever" like some chick off of ABC Family?" she asked, spitting out the words as if they defiled her mouth._

_Annabeth's blush was back. In, surprisingly, a shade of red that was precisely eight shades darker than the previous blush._

"_Wow. Annie, you need help," she stated, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE!"_

_This caused a smile to grace the lips of our favorite daughter of Athena, which was only replaced by the glazed look again. Except, instead of simply gazing out into space, Annabeth's content face was now staring at a certain spot—the doors, which had just opened._

_Anika followed that gaze to find a boy—a boy with pitch black hair, messy, but somehow cute. A boy with the beautiful tan of someone who spent most of their free time on the beach. A boy who happened to be around 6'1", a height that was both sexy and not overpowering. A boy with startling sea-green eyes that could cause even her to melt like butter._

_A boy who she instantly wanted as her own._

"_Check out that guy… He makes me want to sit on his face."_

_Words such as those never escaped the mouth of Anika Ritter. Not only was she the farthest thing from a slut, she was not the type of girl to fawn over anything. The words "Anika" and "love" or any word similar did not belong in the same sentence._

_However, Anika was not thinking about her out-of-characterness. In fact, she was no longer even thinking about the guy who had caused it. She was instead thinking about her best friend._

_And the glare from Annabeth that said "I will kill you slowly and painfully so that you suffer and cry. I will then proceed to rip out your heart, force you to eat it, and then beat your lifeless body. I will then…"_

_Ok. Wow. Extreme imagination. We won't continue that thought for the sake of those who are easily frightened._

_Now, reader, you must understand that Anika was not a stupid girl. She was, in fact, intelligent enough to be a daughter of Athena. And that intelligence caused a game of connect-the-dots to occur in her mind, and that game created a picture that scared the hell out of her._

_Yeah._

_That guy she had just admitted to wanting to screw?_

_That was Percy. As in, Annabeth's boyfriend Percy. As in, the man she wants to marry Percy. As in, oh god, Anika's life is now flashing before her eyes._

_Anika had seen some pretty scary stuff. For example, she and Annabeth had once been hanging out by the beach when a random dog jumped from seemingly thin air and attacked Annabeth. Her best friend showed skill that Anika had doubted even possible when she took a tactical knife from underneath her shorts and stabbed the poor doggy through the neck. Anika had grilled her for information as to why she would want to kill a defenseless animal, but had gotten only "He scared me. You know how I get when I'm scared…" And indeed she did._

_She had even once been nearly mugged by a creepy bearded dude. But even the crazed look in that man's eyes could not replicate the fear within her as she looked into Annabeth Chase's eyes at that moment._

"_Did you just say what I think you said? Because if you did, I'm going to have to kill you in the worst possible way, bitch."_

_Bitch? Annabeth almost never used bad language, and on the rare occasion that she did, it was never directed at a friend. _

_That one word demonstrated to Anika just how far up the creek she really was._

"_Annabeth, I-I-I… I didn't know! Please, please don't kill me! The only th-thing I meant by… th-that was that he's hot… I-it's not as if I'm going to try to t-take him or a-anything…"_

_Chase's face was suddenly within inches of her._

"_Did you just admit to me that you are sexually attracted to my boyfriend?"_

_The only words running through Anika's mind at that point were to profane to even mention. _

_However, before she had the chance to express said profanity, Annabeth was suddenly whirled around by Anika's green-eyed savior. _

_And then all she could do is stare as her cold, calculating, recently terrifying best friend simply melted into Percy Jackson's arms. Well, arms, lips, legs, __**groin**__. She wasn't sure if there was a millimeter of space in between them._

_Despite the welcome reprieve from that petrifying arms, Anika was starting to feel the bile clawing its way up her digestive tract. In order to not spew her lunch of meatball subs all over the ecstatic couple, she instead coughed in a manner that one would expect from a tuberculosis victim._

_The redness had returned…_

Anika smiled at the memory have her best friend attempting to strangle her while her boyfriend barely held her back.

However, the experience had taught her to never test the limits of Annabeth Chase's jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHO LOVES BAD TEACHER LINES? IIIIIIIII DOOOOOOO!**

**Ok, so, sorry to be selfish, but I have an ironic review request. **

**After reading other stories, I was ashamed to discover my seemingly accomplished review cache was in fact dismally inadequate.**

**SOOOOO**

**I need you guys to review here on both the story, and how I can improve/change my writing to earn more reviews, so that I can continue to improve later on.**

**Please?**


	3. Lesson 3: He's Dangerous

**A/N: CHAPTER 3!**

**Percy**

* * *

><p>David Yeager was in fear for his life.<p>

And it had all started with a prank on his swimming teammate.

It seemed as though it would end in his death.

He decided he would never, ever mess with Percy Jackson on August 18 again.

EVER.

_4 Hours earlier_

_David ambled up to NYU's star swimmer, imagining the look that was to appear on that poor guy's face within thirty minutes._

"_Yo, Perce!" he shouted, immediately regretting it. No one said "yo". Not anymore._

_Ah, the price of being born in the 90's._

"_Really, Yeager? Yo?" asked Percy incredulously. David rethought that statement. Was it possible for someone to be described through a word that they themselves did not understand?_

_In this case, yes._

"_Sorry, man. Guess I'm getting old…" David lamented, shaking his head sadly._

"_Old? We're twenty-one, dude. Come on. Just 'cus we can drink does not mean that we are reaching old age" stated Percy, again looking incredulous._

_David was starting to get angry with himself. He was being outsmarted by __Percy Jackson__, the guy who's girlfriend had nicknamed him Seaweed Brain at age twelve. His plan was not going as… planned._

"_Whatever, man. So, what are you and the ol' ball and chain doin' tonight?" he asked, in a desperate attempt to change the topic._

"'_Ol' ball and chain'? Annabeth and I aren't married yet. You've seriously got to stop calling her stuff like that."_

"_Perce, you've been dating that woman for five years. Tons of marriages don't last that long. Trust me, even if it isn't official, she's your ball and chain." David was improving. Get him to think about the relationship. Get his hopes up for tonight._

"_Yeah…" said Percy dreamily. Loverboys. Pfft._

"_Hey, love-slave! Answer the freaking question!"_

"_Oh, I'm taking her to… a special place." said Waterboy, avoiding going into detail._

_No matter. The details weren't the important part. The only thing that mattered was the car…_

_And the objects found inside._

_David checked his IPhone. There was only a simple message left from his roommate: "All systems go"._

_What a nerd…_

"_Alright, Dave, I better go pick up Annabeth. She'll be pissed if I'm late." said Percy with genuine fear in his voice._

_David didn't blame him._

_Too bad—for Percy— that the cause of their fear was soon to hit him with full force._

_But, someone had to pay the price for fun. Even if it was one of your best friends._

_David walked Percy out to his car and watched him drive away. As soon as he was out of sight, David sprinted back into the building. After saying a quick hello to his feminine neighbor from apartment 1b, he took the stairs two at a time to his room, where Tyler, his roommate, had set up his laptop to stream live video feed from the fisheye lens camera they had put in Percy's car. _

_They couldn't help but laugh as soon as Annabeth clambered up into the car, thinking about the upcoming entertainment._

_The two lovers made small talk for the first fifteen minutes of the drive. David was beginning to get bored, so he told Tyler to start the sequence._

_A simple stroke to the key of F1 caused a shrill squeak to emanate from the rear of the car. It caused Annabeth to jump (as much as was possible in while strapped tightly in a seatbelt), and immediately rotate her body to check what had caused the sound._

_However, as the boys had planned it, her investigation for that cause quickly disappeared, being replaced by utter confusion as to why a certain object was found in the back seat._

_That object being a used Trojan condom._

"_Seaweed Brain… What is this?" inquired the blonde._

"_What is what, babe?"_

_Annabeth let out a long sigh before answering. "First of all, for the last time, don't call me babe, Kelp Head. Secondly, what is this condom?"_

_Percy was completely bemused. "The condom is… a condom?"_

"_I'm asking what it is doing in the back seat of your car, Fish Face." she replied irritably._

"_I don't know. We don't usually do it in the car…" responded the idiot._

"_My point exactly."_

_Judging by the look on his face, Percy finally realized what his girlfriend was implying. And that epiphany sent the pranksters into peals of laughter._

"_Uh… ok, Annabeth, I know what you're thinking, and I can promise you that I haven't been sleeping with any girl besides you!" he stated frantically._

_The sheer irony of the comment renewed the laughter to its former level._

_Annabeth's eyes narrowed dangerously. She glanced into the back seat, and jolted back in surprise. "Oh, I believe your Perseus Jackson. I believe that you haven't been sleeping with any _girls_ besides me."_

_Percy returned to his state of confusion. "Why did you emphasize "girls"?"_

_Annabeth reached into the back seat, arching her back and showing a level of flexibility that caused David's mouth to go dry. She returned to the front with a pair of men's boxers in hand that had one word in big black letters—Trent._

_Trent of course being the six foot six homosexual African-American who lived three doors down from Percy._

_Percy's face went red with either embarrassment or anger—probably both. Of course, the possible Olympic swimmer was not in any way gay. He was completely committed to girls, and specifically Annabeth._

_Which is why Annabeth suddenly burst out laughing, having realized that this was a prank being played upon her guileless boyfriend._

_Percy's only comment was "I'M GOING TO KILL DAVID!"_

_Tyler shut off the feed, the prank being finished. He turned around, expecting his roommate to be in the same state of hilarity he was._

_Instead, David was staring horrified at the computer. Not because he hadn't known about the prank and was offended by it. Oh, no. He had done almost all of the planning that went into this particular practical joke upon the "great" Percy Jackson._

_No, he was merely remembering a small fact about Percy that his brain had neglected to remind him of during the planning process._

_That fact being that David had once seen Percy destroy a grown man twice his height in a street fight. And Percy's opponent had been a star boxer._

_The words "had been" are used because the poor man's hands had never recovered quite right after the incident._

_David had the feeling that an inability to clench his fist was going to be the least of his problems._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it. R&R!**


	4. Lesson 4: She's Excited and Missing

**A/N: Chapter 4! **

**Hope ya like!**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, first reuse of OC!**

**Not to be exceedingly selfish, but for me, it is extremely depressing to go from nearly 500 hits a day to barely 100, and for there to be NO reviews on several days.**

**So please, when you read, review, tell your friends, spread the word! Because I am getting seriously down right now…**

**Please?**

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiing.<em>

That was the only thing I heard from my cell phone. Then came the repetitive, "Hello, you've reached Annabeth Chase's number. Please leave a message, and I'll do my best to get back to you."

"Annabeth! It's Anika! What the hell is going on? Why won't you answer the damn phone?"

So, as you've probably guessed, my current problem was that my best friend Annabeth wouldn't answer her damn phone.

It was really getting on my nerves, as it was causing me to alternate between incredibly pissed off and exceedingly worried.

So, unless Annabeth was in a freaking coma at that moment, there was going to be hell to pay.

Huge hell.

Burning, fiery, painful hell.

Like, scarier than Dante's _Inferno_ hell.

You can probably tell that at that moment, I was pissed. Just wait. You'll see the worry come out.

As soon as I finished imagining the tortures I would put Miss Chase through, most of which involved spiders (oh, so many spiders!) and books being burned, I turned my attention to why in hell she wasn't answering me.

Thus, worry and fear rears its ugly head.

I began to imagine what could have been wrong.

Could she have been kidnapped?

I could see it in my mind's eye. The creepy-trench-coat-dude would stalk up behind her, take out his rag doused in chloroform, reach to put in over her mouth…

And then he would have hell unleashed on him.

Yeah, she would have kicked the ass of anyone stupid enough to sneak up on her.

She obviously wasn't kidnapped.

Car crash?

Once again, my overactive imagination played the scene out in my head. The smoking remains of the car would be only a glimpse of the horror within. The looks of desperation and sadness on every single onlooker would be enough to make anyone break down into a cascading waterfall of tears.

There was only one problem with the image.

Annabeth doesn't drive. ..

She walks everywhere. She says it's to be green.

But what with how dramatically her appearance improved ever since a certain _someone _returned, I could tell that she was just attempting to get into shape, trying to be as absolutely sexy as possible for him.

Of course, as much as he drooled over her, Annabeth needn't have worried about that.

Maybe a party?

Would Annabeth have gone to a party, gotten drunk, then passed out so she couldn't answer her phone?

No, she doesn't go to parties. Not Annabeth. She spends all her time with…

Oh.

Duh.

My face immediately started burning as I realized what was probably going on. I had totally forgotten that today was August 18.

Their first anniversary since his return.

Geeze.

I felt kind of stupid for forgetting.

Annabeth had been looking forward to it for weeks…

"_Ok, seriously Grey, what are you so freaking happy about?" I asked my fellow blonde._

_She gave me an annoyed look for the "Grey" nickname and said, "I'm excited for my anniversary in a few weeks!"_

_I rolled my eyes. Romance. Love. Mush. All useless ideologies to my superior intellect._

"_And why, pray tell, are you so excited for it?" The enthusiasm was evident in my monotone, my rolling eyes, and my general disinterest._

_Unexpectedly, I received no answer. I waited, thinking Annabeth was merely trying to find words to make the reply as scything and condescending as possible, but still no reply came._

_I finally raised my eyes from inspecting my nails to see my friend turned a shade of color strikingly akin to a ripened strawberry._

_My confusion had hit maximum level. "What on earth is it?"_

"_I'm… excited for my anniversary date."_

_Her blush deepened. Her skin tone was reaching the color of fruit punch._

"_Geezes, Annabeth, you look like I just got you looking at pictures of Percy on your phone. What's so embarrassing about you're anniversary date?"_

_I knew the answer to my question the second the words left my mouth._

_She managed to stammer, "Oh, u-uh, n-nothing, Anika." _

_I managed to not immediately hurl all over the floor my blue-colored room, as the bile would ruin so many of the beautiful pieces of sheet music I had composed over the years. The pieces that would make me famous someday. Of course, the pieces weren't the only concern. There were my white sheets, my black blanket with the words _My Chemical Romance _emblazoned on the front, my dozens of books, and my laptop to worry about as well. _

_There was an awkward silence that followed as both of us realized what had been implied and our mutual desire to not go into further detail, so as not to make being best friends extremely uncomfortable. _

_I decided the only way to get around this was to change the subject. "So… How's the college search going?"_

Ah, memories.

Well with that cleared up, I tried to think of something to do. It was near the end of the summer, and it was New York, so of course the heat was searing.

That checked off going to the gym, which had no air conditioning. Same for some of her friends in the neighboring apartments.

That pretty much left going to the beach.

It sounded like a good idea at the time.

I had no idea how wrong I was.

As I drove through the city, I marveled at the number of middle fingers I received. It was as if the powers that be had decided to take the hate of every single road-rage impassioned New Yorker and turn it onto me.

Trust me. Not a fun time.

I desperately tried not to think about what was happening between Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. However, with my overactive imagination I was failing fantastically. I could practically hear the throaty moans and deep groans.

I tried putting on the radio to distract my disgusting consciousness.

My attempts failed again.

Mostly because the song that came on was _Peacock_ by Katy Perry.

Change stations, you say?

Tried that. Got me moved on to _Feeling This_ by Blink-182.

Just as bad.

Change again. _Harder to Breathe _by Maroon 5.

At that moment, I hated all music stations in existence.

I turned the radio off and recited and solved math problems in my head. Nerdy, but finally successful. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of completing quartic polynomial equations, I arrived at the Long Island beachfront. I suddenly regretted ever considering the usual pristine waterline filled with good friends and hot guys as a place to get away from the thought of my best friend being ravaged.

That regret happened to stem from a very familiar Prius with a hoof dent on the hood. Said Prius happened to be rocking as if there were a Californian earthquake happening on the east coast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Finally done with that chapter. SO sorry about the wait, I just have so much stuff going on right now that I can't seem to find any time to do this.**

**Promise next one will come faster.**


	5. Lesson 5: He's About to End You

**A/N: Ok…**

**Sorry about that last chapter. It's not like I spend all my time imaging stuff like that, I just thought it was really freaking funny. But that's beside the point.**

**The actual point?**

**That this is a new chapter in ****A Learning Experience****…**

**Also, on a side note, I regret to inform my readers that ****Into the Darkness**** is henceforth on hiatus. This hiatus could possibly lead to a complete discontinuation. I'm sorry, I just have so much stuff going on right now, I barely have time to keep up with one story, and before I made this decision, I was writing three.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Jack typed furiously away at his keyboard. This story would make his career as a journalist…<p>

Ha. As if. More like it would make him the school hero for a week. But that was good enough for him. Of course, he had to be careful that no one knew what he was writing until it was actually approved and ready to print. But, as the editor of the school's paper, that wouldn't be too hard.

His keystrokes continued in a rapid fire pace, the repetitive _click-clack_ preventing anyone else in the general are from gaining any semblance of concentration. Not that he cared. The story of the year was unfolding itself at his fingertips, and no amount of complaints about his noise level would stop him from finishing it.

He was just now getting to the really juicy part of his story. The heated words flying between the two people involved, as if each syllable was a dagger, slicing through the other's heart.

Vigorously the words flowed from his appendages:

_The black-haired male exasperatedly threw his hands up in the air, crying out, "Why can't you just let me have this one weekend to myself? I need to go and hang out with my guy friends for once!_

_The rage burning in his blonde companion's eyes would be enough to set your math homework aflame, dear reader. It was quite obvious that such an ignorant request would not pass by her delicate features without a hurricane of retorts being thrown back at the poor boy._

_She took a deep breath before beginning, the danger in her voice as sharp as the javelin our beloved Tim Grayson throws to bring us to state, "Because this particular weekend happens to be the weekend of my first day at camp! And I want to remember it, celebrate with you! Why can't you understand that?"_

_Good High's best swimmer stormed off in a fury, and, dear reader, I must be totally honest with you. It is of this humble journalist's opinion that the most desirable junior currently attending our prestigious academy is soon to become single. In fact, it would not surprise me if such an occurrence has already happened. _

To be honest, Jack was exaggerating _slightly_ the events that transpired not 15 minutes ago in the hallway exactly twenty-four steps to the left from the door, but that was only to make the story a bit more exciting. After all, it wasn't as if he was going to lose his entire future as a working class American simply because he stretched the truth a bit while writing a gossip piece for his high school newspaper.

Of course, his distant future wasn't the only thing he had to worry about.

Jack didn't really know Percy Jackson that well, and while he would've loved to know her better, he knew even less about his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. He knew as much about the both of them as most people did at this school; they were a secretive couple, and seemed to only over vague comments on any particular topic, as if they were afraid that someone might actually get to know them. However, despite their furtiveness, Jack had always prided himself in knowing everything about everyone at any school he attended. Whether it was revealing Emily Grant's middle name to their entire 1st grade class, proving that Ross Mitchell still slept with a teddy bear in the 3rd grade, or showing the whole school the exact shade of pink Larry Madson's purse was in the 7th grade, Jack Dorrell was an expert in gossip, or, as he preferred to call it, information brokering.

He continued to fabricate little lies, inserting them in specific places to make the story _that_ much better. He was a genius when it came to stuff like this.

_After the incident, dear reader, I managed to grab an interview with the ever elusive Percy Jackson, Goode High's resident mystery boy. After I had calmed the floodgates stemming from his emotional breakdown over the fight, I managed to wrest some details from him. Specifically, and most importantly, he and Annabeth, his longtime girlfriend, have been having problems recently, over everything from the time they spend at their respective practices to the choice in the movie for the night. It seems this breakup has been long in coming, my fellow students, and we are merely witnesses to the final battle in this horrible war._

As he typed that last word, he couldn't help laughing to himself. He had no doubt that Jackson's relationship would be quite alright, but that wasn't the point of this article. His goal was to simply spread the rumor that it might possibly be finally over between the two of them. There were countless girls who would be ecstatic over this news. But again, the goal of the article was not to give false hope to a few girls who had no chance with the star swimmer. Jack Dorrell just loved to create angst for other people.

Then suddenly a deep, horrifying growl came from behind him, one that could only have come from the mouth of some horrible beast from a little child's nightmares. "What, exactly, do you think you are doing, Dorrell?"

As Jack rotated his chair, eyes widened to the point of ridiculousness, he started to remember his favorite moments from the life that he was absolutely certain was about to end. In his mind, he saw his 6th birthday party, where he got to ride on his father's motorcycle for the first time. He saw the time he wrote his first article, providing the school with all the "dirty deets" on Matt Holland's secret pastime—dressing his Ken dolls up in for his own private fashion shows. And, his most recent visit to heaven, Olivia Tyler running past his baseball practice in nothing but a sports bra and a short shorts.

All of that was soon to end. No joyriding his dad's bike. No more snooping around, looking for the next big scoop. And certainly no openly gawking at hot blondes while coach was yelling about not being "locked in".

And all because Percy Jackson was standing behind him with nothing but a death glare and his clenched fists, ready to end the existence of Jack Dorrell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope ya guys liked it!**

**P.S.: As soon as I finish Watching From Afar, then I'm going to enter a new Fanfiction universe...**

**YOUNG JUSTICE**

**I feel like I need to expand my horizons as an author, and that tv show is awesome, so that's where I'm taking my writing. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning PJO, I'm just adding another story to chose from when writing.**

**THANKS for being great, guys!**


	6. Lesson 6: He's Devious

**A/N: Well… **

**Sorry about the wait guys… I got really caught up with my new relationship, and just never found the time to write. But my baseball season just ended, so I have the night off.**

**RANDOMNESS ABOUNDS!**

* * *

><p>Adam groaned into his pillow when he heard the doorbell ring.<p>

The seventeen year-old glanced at the phone charging on his worn lampstand. The bright digital readout blinded his exhausted eyes for a few moments. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted, and he groaned again. 2:58.

His agile mind quickly ran through the list of possible visitors.

Hannah?

No. His girlfriend loved sleep as much as he did, and would not wake up at this hour for ANYTHING.

Donald?

Ha. As if. The man lived thirty blocks away. There were dozens of friends closer to his extravagant home, dozens more people to come and bitch about his parents to.

That left one friend that was close enough to him to actually come over at such a horrible time.

Percy.

Percy-freaking-Jackson.

Just friggin' great.

What on earth could he want?

Similar thoughts continued to run through Adam's head as he stumbled clumsily over to his door. Of course he was the only one who actually got up to answer the door. Of course it was nearly 3 a.m.

Of course his life had to suck this much.

Of course.

Adam blindly groped for the door handle, suddenly forgetting the position of something he had been using for the past twelve years.

When he finally managed to grasp the protrusion that would allow his best friend into his "humble abode", he paused, grogginess causing him to consider simply leaving his friend standing out in the cool night air.

A second ring prompted him to turn the handle.

He opened his door to a Percy that was strikingly different from the one that he had met not five hours ago.

That Percy had been happy, giddy even, at the prospect of taking Annabeth on a late-night date to see some movie involving some freaking super-heroes that Adam could care less about.

That Percy wouldn't have let anything get him down.

This Percy looked like he had just returned from a funeral.

This Percy looked as though he might never smile again. As though someone had gone in and sucked every ounce of happiness from his body, and then proceeded to do the same to his entire family.

This Percy was quite obviously having girl trouble.

Percy staggered his way in, sniffling back tears.

Percy Jackson was sniffling.

Adam knew it was going to be a long night.

Percy collapsed on the couch in the living room. His eyes were red and bloodshot from crying, and his clothes were ripped to shreds.

Adam immediately thought that Annabeth had somehow beaten him. But then he realized the ridiculousness of the thought, especially considering there were no bruises on Percy's skin.

That meant Percy had torn his own clothes.

Shit.

The poor guy opened his mouth, as if to speak, then closed it again, obviously not sure how to begin.

Adam decided to help. "Annabeth?"

Percy flinched at the name, and then nodded slightly.

Adam shook his head slightly, then replied, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Percy opened his mouth again, hesitated, shook himself, and started in. "I screwed up," he mumbled. "Big time."

Adam simply gestured for him to continue, not wanting to speak in case it scared Percy out of talking.

Percy gulped, and then continued. "We went to the movie. Had a great time. Laughed, smiled, kissed…" he trailed off, not wanting to retell what was looking to be a horrible memory.

Percy's best friend simply nodded, wishing for the depression-riddled to just hurry up and say it.

"And then… then… then I… I… I screwed up. Big time."

And at the words "Big time", nearly twenty people charged into the room, all screaming "Surprise!"

And that was when Adam remembered today was his birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Weren't expecting that one, were ya?<strong>

**Ok, so, I know Grover is ACTUALLY Percy's best friend, but as far as the mortals are concerned, Adam is, ok?**


End file.
